1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward an emergency response system operated on a Bluetooth low energy (BLE) network.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable communication devices such as cellular telephones (cell phones) provide convenient communication, such as in emergency response situations (for example, medical emergencies, fire, civil unrest such as fights or other disturbances of the peace). However, under some circumstances, such as at large gatherings (e.g., music festivals, sporting events, parades, street fairs, stadiums, universities and college campuses, casinos), a cellular network may be disabled from factors such as too much simultaneous access to the cellular network. This may create a public hazard, for example, since most people rely on being able to use their cell phones to report emergencies (such as to fire, ambulance, police, or security services providers), and emergencies are more likely to occur in crowded venues than other locations.